prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasha Pieterse
Sasha Pieterse (born February 17, 1996), is an American singer and actress. In her younger years, Sasha has managed to build and maintain a working resume with countless appearances on TV shows and movies. Starting with just the additional commercial role Sasha grew into a credible star. Not only does she act, but she can sing and play guitar too. Truly a multi-talented teenager. At the age of 6 years old, Sasha Pieterse made her first appearance on Television. Co-starring in a WB Comedy TV Series, "Family Affair" (2002) as Buffy, she captured the hearts of the nation. As she grew older she developed life in the land of showbiz. Born in Johannesburg, South Africa, the curly haired child got her break. She was raised in Las Vegas, but moved to Los Angeles to further her career. At a young age, her parents noticed how curious she was about stage shows and took decided to enroll her into acting classes. In 2003, a year into her career Sasha won a Young Artist Award for Best Performance in TV series. As she grew and matured into the star she was born to be, Sasha continued on booking roles. ' ' In 2004, She made a guest appearance in "Stargate SG1," and it wasn't long before she booked 2 episodes in 2005's TV Series "Wanted." But what really got the critics talking was a role she booked on the ever growing popular drama "House MD;" She played a young girl named Andie with terminal cancer. Her performance was so breathtaking, she was considered for a daytime Emmy for 2005. Sasha continued to rise in the career, landing a role in the creator of "Spy Kids." Sasha had two roles as Marissa and the Ice Princess in "The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lava Girl." At the age of nine, she had five acting credits to her name, but was not forgetting her commercial work and modeling. She took part in Macy's Passport Show in 2004 and appeared on the cover of Childrens Business Magazine. During 2006, she filmed for a feature starring Sarah Michelle Gellar called "The Air I Breathe." She then landed a lead in a "Hallmark Hall of Fame Movie" as Maggie in "Claire." Both were released in 2007. Later that year, she appeared as the Goth Girl in Jessica Alba's "Good Luck Chuck," and walked the Blue carpet at the Premiere in September 2007 with gorgeous style getting the paparazzi talking. We've watched Sasha grow from a little girl into a mature teen. She looks slightly older for her age, but is mature enough for any role she takes. In her spare time, she loves to hang out with her friends and go to parties. She has a Pekinese dog named Precious, a Persian cat named Pasha, and a fish named Crystal. She also enjoys music. During 2007 and 2008, she spent time living life as a kid. Though she still booked 2 guest roles, one in "CSI Miami" and a 2009 Release of an guest appearance in "Without a Trace." Sasha supports many charities including Camp Ronald Mcdonald for Good Times, making regular appearances with friends and costars to carnivals and signings. She is also friends with actors Taylor Lautner and Taylor Dooley from working with them on set of "Sharkboy" and "Lava girl." 2010 brings Sasha back onto our TV screens, with a recurring role as Amanda on the hit show, "Heroes" and as Alison in the highly anticipated Pretty Little Liars TV Show on ABC Family, based on the popular book series by Sara Shepard. Sasha is now recording her style of music in the studio. In 2011 Sasha do a Disney Original Movie: Geek Charming, with Sara Hayland and Matt Prokop. In 2013 Sasha released her first country single - "This Country Is Badass". Filmography Film Television Trivia *She was in the music video for "Rewind" by Skye Stevens. Gallery Boo boo imprinted on sasha.jpg pieterse625.jpg lucy sauls lucy dilaurentis.jpg 53021838.jpg 76892032.jpg 104615388.jpg 104845531.jpg Youngsasha.jpg sasha-pieterse.jpeg sasha-pieterse-friends.jpeg alisonSAHA55.png Sasha55.jpg SASHAP.jpg tumblr_m6eehhEQXt1r5s34ho1_500.jpg sasha826.jpg sashap 552.jpg pieterse625.jpg sasha p455.png sasha825.jpg sasha528.jpg sasha545.jpg sasha5458.png sasha8521.jpg sasha45.jpg sasha81.png sasha454.jpg sasha851.jpg sasha858.png sasha6022.jpg sasha71658.png sasha158.png sasha3285.png sasha8058.jpg AlisonSAHA55.png tumblr_m6dy2kWffm1rpn5tjo1_1280.jpg sasha558.jpg Pieterse, Sasha Category:Actress